Tu me gave Je t'aime quand même crétin
by jujudorange
Summary: Quand les sentiment enfouis de Sandy refonds surface celui ci ne sait plus quoi penser et ou donner de la tête.
1. Chapitre 1

Tu me gave… Je t'aime crétin

Chapitre 1

Les sentiments

Salut à tous voici ma première fiction. Un yaoi ZoroxSandy !

^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (HeHe) !

Ce matin la, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient a courir sur la mer calme et paisible. Le Sunny semblait être déposé, la, au milieux de nul part. Pas une petite brise pour faire frémir les feuilles des mandariniers de Nami.

Pourtant ce calme fut troublé par les ronflements d'un certain capitaine qui avait chopé la crève... A chaque inspiration de celui ci les murs tremblaient, alors il fallut très peu de temps avant que Luffy vole a l'autre bout de la pièce éjecté par le cuistot. Il s'écrasa contre un mur ouvrit ses petits yeux mis clos ( c trop mimi3) et souris, c'était un de ces sourire rayonnants et emplit de joie dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de gueuler: "J'AI FAIMMM!"  
Alors Sandy qui avait déjà pris le temps de s'habiller finit le nœud de sa cravate et pris la direction des cuisines. Réveil assez matinal qui aurait pus en énerver plus d'un, seulement l'équipage n'était pas trop indulgent et avait pris l'habitude de faire en fonction de monsieur chapeau de paille...

Le ciel était encor rose quand le petit déjeuné fut servi. Il y avait quelques absents qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de se lever. Sandy pris soin de mettre a l'abri du regard et des bras de Luffy de quoi les servir a leur réveil. Une fois l'ouragan de bruis sortit s'occupé a autre chose qu'a mangé (difficile a croire... Hum hum) notre blondinet se mit a la vaisselle. Cette tâche lui prenait souvent un temps considérable mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Souvent il avait de la compagnie Robine et Nami s'asseyaient pour discuter. Ussop s'installait sur la grande table a bricoler et parfois ils étaient juste la, et cela suffisait. Aujourd'hui il était seul, c'était agréable, les rayons du soleil filtrés par les hublots donnaient sur la salle.  
La porte s'ouvrit. Une tête d'algue fit sont apparition. Zoro fit deux pas s'arrêta bailla et s'assit lourdement sur un des tabourets du bar. Sandy dos a celui ci fut étonné de n'avoir encor entendu d'insultes, il se tourna, et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Le bretteur prit conscience que quelque chose n'était pas normal, alors Sandy tout en se bidonnan tendit a Zoro un plateau. Le vert devint rouge de colère quand il vit son visage orné d'une belle moustache et d'une paire de lunettes bien dessinées au crayon indélébile.  
"USOPPPPP! viens la que je te coupe en rondelles"  
Au moment ou les mots prononcés par le tout nouveau moustachu retentirent, les clowns du bateaux se mirent a exploser de rire et redoutant la colère du bretteur allèrent vite se planquer.  
«Bhaaa laisse tomber c'était marrant.» fit Sandy d'un ton ironique. Il lui servi son déjeuné (c'est à dire une quantité assez remarquable en plus d'une bouteille de saké... He oui...) zoro leva la tête et ouvrit de grand yeux ce qui eu le dont de faire pouffer le cuisinier une fois de plus...  
Il approcha son visage du blond, «Et toi tu compte me laisser comme ça?!» dit-il. Le blond rougit sans même savoir pourquoi.  
Il ne se questionna pas plus puis tourna le dos ouvrit un placard pour sortir un chiffon, qu'il imbiba d'eau et de savon pour le tendre a Zoro. Qui ferma les yeux et tendit son visage comme le ferais un gosse pour qu'on le débarbouille.  
Sandy laissa échapper un petit rire une fois de plus, et par élans d'attendrissement se mit a frotter les lunettes de son marimo (*bave* x). Sa tête devint rouge comme une pivoine quand il commença a effleurer les lèvres de son rivale, qui se laissait faire sans broncher. Jusque la tout allait encor bien mais Sandy ne pouvait pas plus. C'en était trop pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi fallait il que ses sentiments refassent surface, lui qui les avaient si bien cachés jusqu'a présent.  
Il arrêta sa main sur la moustache qui avait presque disparue. Il observa ses longs cils, ses lèvres, l'encolure de son kimono qui laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse musclé. Chaque parcelle de son anatomie qui le faisait tant rêver. Sandy laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Zoro ouvrit un œil:

«C'est bon? C'est parti?». Puis il découvrit le visage du blond orné d'une expression plus qu'inhabituelle qui le fixait avec un regard vide. Zoro sourit tristement en attrapant la main du blond qui s'éloignait depuis que celui ci avait détourné le regard.  
«Comment veux tu que je résiste quand tu... Tu... Fait ce truc avec ta tête! Pff laisse tomber.»

Alors Reviews ?

Quand les sentiment enfouis refonds surface


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Happy end

Voili voilou la suite ! J'ais du recommencer plusieurs fois mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. C'est un peut prévisible, c'est vrais mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Bonne lecture j'espère que ca vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles HeHe ^^

«Comment veux tu que je résiste quand tu... Tu... Fait ce truc avec ta tête! Pff laisse tomber...»  
à ces mots le vert lâcha la main qu'il tenait d'une telle fermeté quelques secondes au paravent. Il prit son assiette et quitta la pièce laissant Sandy de nouveau seul.

Notre blondinet était la, non en fait il ne l'était plus vraiment... Il s'avachi sur le bar ou se tenait Zoro quelques secondes plus tôt, essayant en vain de faire le clair dans son esprit. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant? Quoi a la fin? "HAARGG" il se tapa plusieurs fois le crane contre le comptoir. Certes ses sentiments étaient toujours là mais que ferait Zoro s'il venait à l'apprendre? Il l'ignorerait certainement et le trouverait répugnant, et qui voudrais d'un PD dans son équipage hein? Qui? Replié sur lui même se passant les mains de multiples fois dans les cheveux le cuistot s'alluma une clope.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois.  
Zoro réapparu, il avait la bouche plaine et pris la bouteille de saké qu'il avait oubliée.  
Sandy le dévisageait. Les joues rouges et le sourcil froncé. Zoro esquissa un petit sourire sadique avant de venir s'approcher un peut trop près du blond.  
La distance qui les séparait été vraiment minime à présent. Sandy leva la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui du vert. Le regard de celui-ci d'habitude impénétrable et inexpressif laissait paraitre quelque chose de différent.  
"-Tu est sur mon passage cuistot de mes deux, pousse toi avant que je t'étripe!"  
Quelle merde... En effet celui ci se tenait devant la porte, mais cette fois Zoro n'allait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. C'est vrais quoi il lui tendait la perche c'était clair.

Sandy pris une grande aspiration:  
"- Zoro...  
- Zoro?Houlà toi t'est malade, attend j'appelle Chopper. Fit l'interpelé.  
-Ta gueule je vais très bien. Et...  
-Je suis pas de ton avis. CHOPPER! Cria t-il."  
Sandy lui plaquas les mains sur la bouche.  
"-Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ou merde.  
- Bah alors qu'est ce que t'attend accouche. Plus vite tu sortiras de mon champs de vision mieux je me porterais. »  
Sandy ne pris pas compte ou du moins ignoras les paroles blessantes du bretteur. Le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de les fermer. Il l'attrapa par le col pour lui voler un baisé. Le blond s'appliqua pour rendre cet acte le plus long et agréable possible afin de gagner un peut de temps.

Zoro se retrouvait bien con du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Si il s'y attendait à celle la... (HeHe nous si;) Sous le choc il se laissa faire, et fit surpris quand il se mit à trouver ce baisé agréable. Mais merde!  
Le vert repoussa violement son compagnon qui s'accrochait de toute ses forces.  
"-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai pas particulièrement envi de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Alors si t'est en manque attends au moins la prochaine île ou demande aux nanas à qui tu sers d'esclave je suis sur qu'elles seront ravies. Maintenant casse...  
- JE TAIME! Voila t'as compris que ça te plaise ou non et cette fois c'est pas l'histoire d'un soir... J'ais envi d'être avec toi de... Snif.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
« -Maintenant vas y je ne te retiens pas plus.

- Putain mais casse toi… Vas-y rigole. Fait toi plaisir fout toi de ma gueule!  
-... »

Le bretteur restait de marbre.  
« - Zoro part laisse moi seul si tu...  
- Pour de vrais c'est pas une blague? (oui il vient de capter... J'ais honte pour lui)  
-Tu trouve vraiment que j'ai une tête à blaguer. T'est lourd. » Dit Sandy accompagné d'un mouvement de recul suivit d'un petit rire nerveux en cachant son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

Quand il fut attiré par un bras solide son cœur arrêta de battre. A présent il était entouré par deux bras musclés, Zoro le serait fort contre lui et se blottit dans son coup cachant son visage dans les cheveux blond du cuisinier. Sandy se mit à trembler de tous son être.

« - Zoro promet moi d'y réfléchir, je ferais tout pour que tu m'aime autant que je t'aime. Je ne te charrierais plus avec la couleur de tes cheveux, je…

-Sandy tais toi. Tu me gave… Je t'aime aussi crétin »

Ces derniers mots Zoro n'avait fait que les chuchotés, mais jamais Sandy n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il répondit à l'étreinte de Zoro qui ne l'avait pas lâché, le serrant de plus bel. Puis arborant un sourire radieux il regarda l'homme qui avait été et qui allait être encore plus présent qu'avant dans sa vie…

Et tous l'équipage se mit à applaudir, quoi à applaudir ! Les deux amants tournèrent la tête horrifiés.

« Et bah dites donc les gars vous êtes devenus vachement copains ! Ca fait plaisir. Pouffa Luffy !

-Yohoho je comprends mieux pourquoi mes histoires de petites culottes ne vous intéressaient pas! Fit Brook.

- Brook tes histoires de culottes n'intéressent personne… soupira Nami. »

Robin souriait, et poussa tout le monde dehors en adressant un clin d'œil à Sandy, ces deux la étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous l'effet du choc.

«- Bah au moins tous le monde sais maintenant… » Fit Zoro manifestement un peut gêné. Puis il alla retrouver les lèvres de son blond qui n'attendait que ca.

(ils vécurent heureux et … non c'est tout )

THE END


End file.
